


Until Dawn Secret Santa 2018

by Wenschosis



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Character, F/F, Gen, Lesbian Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wenschosis/pseuds/Wenschosis
Summary: m!fHannah and Ace!Sam the winter break of their Freshman year of high school. This is the first year Hannah and Beth were allowed to bring people to the annual Washington get away. Hannah decides to go on a little adventure in search for life answers.For: montparnasseI am so sorry this is late.Moodboards:https://pin.it/rynmvg77gpfmsc





	Until Dawn Secret Santa 2018

Sam sat on the wooden rocking chair that gave out occasional creaks. She had been using her calves to push and stop her from swinging too wildly while she read. This was the blonde’s first time traveling without her parents, and even out of the country by herself. She was invited by the only two friends she managed to make in her first year of Highschool, Hannah and Beth, a pair twins that happened to have very successful parents.  
With the number of times she had hung out with them during the school year, Sam had become an honorary member of the Washingtons. With that of course, she was not the only person that was initiated into the family. Hannah had told Sam previously of why so many people were invited this year specifically, and it all started with Josh, the twin’s older brother. Josh had been bringing his best friend, Chris for years to the family getaway. As Beth’s and Hannah’s first year in high school, it was only fair that they were both allowed to bring one person. Chris and Sam waved to each other whenever they encountered pathways at the Washingtons general estate, but that was with how rare Josh and Chris came out of Josh’s room. Sam had immediately recognized the other girl invited to the trip, a red-haired girl that Beth had chosen to go with her. She remembered Ashley sitting in all her elective periods with a book on her desk, but never formally touching nor reading the book.  
Sam had originally sat with Hannah on the flight, car ride, and welcome tour of the manor. After a fun interpretative makeup session with all 6 kids, Josh and Chris had broken off with full eyeshadow and mascara to go play plug-in video games. Which led Hannah to go up to her temporary room, phone in hand while walking up the stairs. Sam was surprised that Hannah still managed to have her phone work so high up without seeing a single tower. Without second guessing herself, the blonde took her backpack and all her belongings and left before seeing what Beth and Ashley were up too.  
The vacation lodge was the biggest building she could ever remember stepping in. Traveling around each stairway and opening every door took a decent amount of time just find a place to sit in boredom while everyone else did their own thing. Sam patiently waited for someone to go into the patio, and tell her to come back inside for bed. She was not that daring to go out of her small comfort zone of the rocking chair to go inside to talk to the others. Yet, she was amazed at the sight of the mountain. It was all the plants covered in white snow and the choir that made up normal forest sounds. She forgot to breathe in the icy air each time she looked back from the patio where she sat, just to admire the view.  
Sam’s eyes heavily blinked as she dragged her viewpoint over the same text over and over. She was physically tired, but her mind kept going trying to comprehend the bold ink about the type of coniferous and deciduous trees that she would have to encounter the next few days if she were lucky to go outside with permission. The amazing thing about analyzing the pictures is that she could just turn around and view everything in the encyclopedia, in real life if it were not for the fact that the sun had gone down hours ago. While trying to absorb every little piece of information for what to expect as they camped in the mountains, Sam had lost track of the time.  
Her alertness came back when she heard footsteps that led up the patio door sliding open. Hannah jumped back, a bit shocked to see Sam still awake.

“What are you doing up? Everyone went to bed already.” Hannah was just as confused as Sam was.

“I was reading my tree book…” Sam closed the novel slowly, quickly looking around her surroundings realizing the huge time difference and the sudden nightfall. 

Sam paused for a minute, noticing Hannah wearing heavy winter clothing that was a bit too big for her frame.

“What are you doing Han?”

Hannah pushed in her thick-framed glasses before clearing her throat a bit. She crossed her arms trying to think of a valid reason to be escaping at such a late time. Hannah swallowed nervously, her Adam's apple becoming prominent for a second before telling the truth.

“Don’t tell anyone… Please Sam.” She was anxious, closing the door behind her slowly.  
“Han… What’s happening…”

“I’m gonna go to the Ski lift, but I’ll be back in like 20 minutes!”

Sam’s memory quickly flashed to the long walk to the ski lift, and how confused she had gotten at times from the disingenuous path. Sam could see the unsettling darkness amidst feet of snow out of the corner of her eye in the screen windows of the patio. 

“Wait… Why so far?” Sam had continued to question her motives. Hannah had most likely chosen to go through the back to escape the lodge easier. 

“You know… Mike, Emily, Jess... them...” Hannah seemed ashamed by telling her answer. Sam narrowed her eyes a bit, remembering the upperclassmen bothering Hannah and her for pointless conversation. 

“I was texting them through the internet box Chris brought, and well…they don’t believe that we practically own the mountain!” Hannah exclaimed. Her short, but growing brunette hair moved along with the frustration in her tone. 

“If I were to just record me going from the ski lift to here, I could show them that I’m not making it up. I can maybe even invite them next year” 

Pain pinched at Sam, being new to the whole friend group that somehow connected everyone they knew. Sam wanted to refuse and block the doorway for Hannah. She couldn’t imagine the endless problems that would happen if she were to let her friend go into the woods at night for a video. A new wave of emotion took over Sam based on fear.

“I’m not letting you go-” 

“I know Sam, please just let me go do this...I know the path!” Hannah’s voice cracked faint by cutting off Sam. She looked down in shame, almost resembling a lost puppy, that wanted attention from the other kids.

“No, I’m not letting you go alone in the dark… You know it’s a long walk.” 

Hannah felt the tension and stress leave her shoulder’s after hearing Sam’s final sentence.

“But, we are bringing a backpack of supplies.” Sam was a bit astonished, she could not believe she agreed to leave the lodge in the middle of the night for a video. 

“That’s fine.” Hannah’s eyes lit up in emotion out of happiness. She ran back inside knowing where all the supplies were to build an improv survival kit. 

The longer the girls took, only ensured them that the darkness was still out there ready to surround them. Hannah had closed to back door when they were finally outside. She exhaled briefly, causing the warmth of her breath to be visible in whatever light they could get.

“So here’s the plan, we walk around the house, to the shed, and go through the bridge past the cave thingies and down a trail to the lift.”

“Yeah totally.” Sam nodded her head, not understand any general direction or structure up on the mountains. She grinned it off while Hannah rolled her eyes lightly. 

They walked in unison making crunching noises and tracks throughout the snow. Sam began freezing the more she ventured on. The blonde could not believe how under-packed she was for this trip, she was always used to experiencing Californian weather compared to a Canadian one, especially in the mountains.

“Is it too late to turn back? I think I’m gonna be an icicle soon.” Sam stopped midway through her tracks in front of a few wooden picnic tables.

“I guess I forgot to warn you how cold it is outside then it is in the lodge…” She gave a weak laugh, being cold too. Hannah began unzipping one of her various layers of jackets.

“Is it alright if you give me yours?”

“Yeah, of course!”

They proceeded to keep walking forward with the coat exchange happening at the same time. Hannah’s newly acquired coat was a deep violet color, with no fur as Sam had requested.

“Thank you so much Hannah.” Sam shivered to keep warm as they kept walking past trees. 

“I’m not gonna lie, I think I like yours better.” Hannah flapped the two sides of the coats as she finally zipped up the outermost layer.

“I think it fits you more, I’m not really, into high fashion,” Sam mentioned.

“Emily helped me pick it out before we left.” Hannah had said before shoving one of her hands in the pocket of the jacket, and holding her phone in the other one.

A hooded bridge soon came across them. The rushing river raised paranoia but assured a dissonance consonance type of feeling as they traveled through. The river’s noise was so concentrated in one direction. The floorboards gave awful creaks with each step. Hannah gave a sigh of relief when both of them crossed over safely.

The duo made an immediate wrong turn to an alley of silk black trees. Hannah often paused and corrected her directions as well as the paths they took. Sam felt like they passed the same tree’s over and over. The evergreen forest was covered in patches of powdery snow.  
They both took a minute to analyze the situation. 

“Ya know Hannah, if you’re trying to convince others you own this place, I’m right here and I can’t believe you own it.-”

“I mean, the view up here is just beautiful!” Sam was amazed at how the night sky circled above them for miles.

“Yeah, we usually go in the Summer but we’ve started taking winter flights just for fun of the holidays.” 

Sam tilted her head up, looking at the dome of stars above them. 

“Do you really find this place… beautiful? I mean it is but once you come here year after year everybody kind fo expects the same with money and stuff.” Hannah asked, grabbing her arm shying away a bit for exposing confidential family ideas.

“Yeah, but it’s nature! Everything is growing even if it's frozen!” Sam exclaimed as she gave an unbalanced twirl around in the oncoming snow.

Hannah gave out a small giggle from seeing Sam nearly fall from excitement. 

The forest seemed to freeze in time as both girls talked in the light snowfall. At roughly the same height, being as small as mice compared to the patches of trees. The terrain seemed endless as they walked in their past footprints.

“Have you’ve ever been in real snow?” Hannah asked while shoving her phone in her pants pocket and picking up a lump of powdered snow.

“Well… I guess this is my first time now. Do you dare me to trust fall?” Sam stretched back as much as she could with the heavy clothing on. 

“No please.” Hannah smiled while laughing. “We need to go to the Ski-lift.”

Sam plopped down into the snow with a crunching noise laughing. She laid there in defeat while listening to Hannah gasp for breathe as a reaction her falling. Soon, Hannah fell to the cold ground too from laughter.

“Do you know how they make snow angels?” Hannah now asked, curious if her friend knew the winter basics.

“I think it’s a little jumping Jack Han.”

“ You’re right.”

Sam started her arms up and down to make the shape she wanted. Hannah did the exact opposite and began raising her arms at rising speeds to expand the wings of her angel. Both of them spent minutes in the snow comparing the shapes and sizes of whatever patch of snow they could move in place. Soon the ground was littered with indents of all shapes and sizes. The oncoming snow provided an extra layer of depth for the angel to somewhat be seen and show a proper indent, but soon covering their prints.

“Alright, enough fun for us.” Sam was the first one to get up after she dusted herself off. She had begun to notice that her coat was now getting a bit soaked by laying on the ground.

“They kind of look like butterflies… If you look closely” Hannah commented once she got up as well.

“You’re kind of right.” Sam crooked her head to see the unsynchronized pattern of butterflies. She then turned her head right.

“Here! The fence is right there.” She made a run for the dried up, pale grey wooden fence, while her sneakers began giving out to the snow and rocks of the forest. 

Hannah scrambled after her in a quick rush. The Wooden fences with shady illuminated Christmas lights gave a good distance of how far away they were from their destination point. 

“I know it from here, I can promise you that,” Hannah said, taking a minute to retain to a normal state of calamity while pushing her glasses in.

Both girls joined in on the awkward laugh as they powered walk next to the fences to the ski-lift. As they approached the dull square building, Hannah soon found herself pounding on the metal door to get it open. An awful sound came from all the noise as if thunder was weakly crashing against any solid it could find. 

“No keys?” Sam turned back as a nondisclosed lookout. 

“Just us.” Once the door budged open, Sam held it for her as she walked in, and then closed it behind them.

Hannah’s glasses fogged as soon as she walked in. Sam gave a smile even with her teeth chattering against her will. Both of their clothes seemed to darken in color from the wetness of the snow. This only caused a slight delay in finally getting into the lift from the cold. Seeing the lift again made her heart race. Hannah, being a Washington herself, new the brief mechanics to the ski-lift, after having watched her father do it every year that she could remember.

The pair got in with an obvious hesitant. The light in the cart gave off an awful hue of yellow. Going down the mountain was a shaky ride, causing the cart with worn, cheap red leather seating to tilt. 

Sam sat shoulder to shoulder with Hannah. Hannah oddly kept refreshing her home screen for a new notification. 

“The school year was pretty interesting so far.” She turned off her phone to face Sam while starting the conversation.

“Yeah… I can’t believe it’s almost done with… So much happened and we have the rest of the year and 3 more years to go.”

“I feel like I found a part of myself especially since school started, but I don’t know...” Hannah than proceeded to look at her bare hands.

Concern immediately took over Sam.

“What do you mean”

“I know who I am, but I.. I want others to know who I am, and love me, for who I am.” Both her hands curled into fists while remembering the previous school year.

“ They’re Josh’s friends… and I keep trying to make them my friends, and I’m tired, Sam…”

“Han…”

Hannah looked outside the window as they escalated down. The mountain seemed so small but was still the main focal point. The tree’s only got shorter but at the same time more elongated. The blue night sky had the same freckled pattern of stars than the ground with snow. 

“I feel like, if I become friends with them… I can…” She was at a loss for words while her vocal cords slightly gave out from a mixture of the cold and hormones.

The cart shook a little as they were reaching the second checkpoint. They were finally getting the normal ground levels. 

“Hey… It’s okay, all that matters is that you’re happy, with who you are… and if they’re friends with Josh, then they’ll love you too.” Sam said quietly, trying her best to assure her.

Hannah hesitated while getting up. The girl’s time was limited with the ski-lift, and yet she kept stalling until her gloved hand put away the phone into the purple outermost jacket pocket.

“I...We shouldn’t be doing this.” Hannah awkwardly laughed it off out of relief while sitting back down while the lift’s door closed.

“What are you doing? I thought we were gonna get the video?” Sam asked slightly worried but curious.

The doors puffed, as the machinery worked its ways to lift them in the air. Once again, they sat with only the top light guiding them as they went up the mountain.

“I know who I am, and what I want.” Hannah took off her glasses and cleaned them.

“And I’m fine just here, with the people who love me, and the people I love…” She paused.

“like you.” Hannah smiled, putting her glasses back on with a shaky smile.

 

Sam smiled back, as she reached for Hannah’s hand.

Hannah put her head down on Sam’s shoulder while grinning along. Both girls sat in the ski-lift cart, staring at the stars as they were being lifted up.


End file.
